Of Boredom and Threats
by LavenderBlossom74
Summary: Charity balls are boring. Until the windows shatter and a gun is placed to your head. Then, to Dick Grayson, they become a nightmare. (Three-shot) Daddy!bats
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_ Hello and welcome to this amazing three-shot known as "Of Boredom and Threats"! This is also the second posting of OBT

 _I hope those that enjoyed this fic the first time will also enjoy it the second time around and all those who are new-timers will enjoy it as well._

oh and btw, I changed my username in case you guys thought I stole this story or something...

As for uploading schedule, I'll update the next chapter in three days!

Thank you for reading and please enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I don't own YJ!

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

 **Of Boredom and Threats**

 **Chapter 1**

Dick stared at the mirror in front of him, scrunching his nose a bit. God, how he hated these suits. Connor hated monkeys, but Dick hated monkey _suits_. They were like, literally the most useless things that had ever been invented by humankind. After all, their only purpose for existing was to agonize and torture innocent 13 year olds.

Unsuspecting 13 year olds... Like for example, HIM!

He grabbed his black bow tie off his spotless dresser and began tugging it on grumpily. Yanking it this way and that, he made sour faces at the mirror. The Boy Wonder's ultimate master creation was a huge knot and no bow. He glared at the disfigured lump until a chuckle abruptly resounded from the area behind him.

Dick immediately whipped around and glowered at the intruder. Well, technically not intruder because this was Bruce's house, but whatever. He still glowered.

 _"Not. Funny."_ He said through gritted teeth.

Bruce stepped into the room smiling a little as he bent down on one knee in front of Dick. His long fingers began expertly untangling the knot.

"Doesn't Alfred usually help you with these things?"

"He's busy commanding the food army." came the murmured reply

"Food army?" Bruce questioned as he finished his flawless bow and stood up.

"They're in charge of the food, and Alfred is their General so ya." Dick answered looking at the wall and avoiding Bruce's gaze at all costs. Because as the stubborn, childish, teenager had decided, his act of rebellion would be not looking at Bruce in the eye.

Bruce just raised an eyebrow "Well you're in charge of being a moody teenager, so does that make _me_ the General of moody teenagers?"

Dick scowled, now he was looking at Bruce " _I'm_ not the one hosting the stupid charity ball and _I_ don't even have to be there, so in _my_ opinion I have the right to be moody."

"Maybe, but you're still my ward and I'm still your guardian and in _my_ opinion, that gives _me_ the right to drag you along if only to make you suffer—excuse me, mingle—with me. And by the way _my_ opinion is what goes." Bruce finished with a corner of his mouth turned up in his traditional I-won-and-you-know-it smirk.

Dick huffed. "Fine, but I'm only _mingling_ for a little while and then I'm heading back up."

Bruce eyed him with a knowing look "Whatever you say Dick," He ruffled Dick's hair gently as to not mess it up (Alfred would have a fit) and headed out the door throwing back a "Come on"

Staring mournfully at his quiet, peaceful, and best of all, Crazy-over-Bruce-lady-FREE bedroom one last time, Dick followed Bruce out. Here he went again. Oh the not-so-asterous things he was put through.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

Alfred's impeccable and outstanding decorations never ceased to impress Dick…even if he _did_ see them every two months. Then again, it was the perfect cover for Bruce's whole 'Social Brucie' act. No one would ever suspect him of being the world's best brooder of all time.

As Dick got closer to the stairwell he plastered a bored look on his face (It wasn't that hard), bracing himself for the stampede of wild women that were about to overflow him and Bruce.

He began in descending down the steps, Bruce at his side.

Bracing for impact in

3…

The crowd *cough* females *cough* began to squeal. Wow those girls had some freakin' lungs!

2…

And they weren't backing away either

1…

And then he saw her…

His jaw almost fell to the floor. Only 5 years of being trained by Gotham's best poker faced Dark Knight stopped him from doing so.

What was _she_ doing here? He was pretty sure she hadn't gotten an invitation.

Then his eyes fell on the figure standing beside Artemis and Dick almost broke character and groaned. _Bette._ Well there went the answer to his question.

Out of the corner of his eye, he also noticed that the green archer had a love-struck expression on her face...and it was directed to Bruce. Smirking outwardly and laughing his butt off inwardly, he wondered what Artemis would think if she knew the Caped Crusader had seen her making googly eyes at him.

Oooh and what would Wally think when Dick told him that the love of his life whom he had a love-hate relationship with had looked at Bruce with a lovesick expression?! (Wally claimed it was purely hate. Dick knew better; it was purely love. Just that his knucklehead best bro didn't know it yet and Dick was content to just sit back and watch the show unfold).

Dick would just have to remember to say that he'd seen Artemis do that to a TV picture of Bruce and not the physical Bruce. 'Cause how would he explain that?

He could just imagine how Wally would react. His face would be a mixture of unbelief and horror. The shade of it would match his fiery hair perfectly. Now that would he asterous.

Then of course Artemis just had to go and choose this moment to finally notice Dick and in the process interrupt his hilarious musings. Dick could literally feel her penetrating eyes on him, even if he couldn't directly see her. Then he heard a loud gasp. Using his peripheral vision, he saw that the gasp had come from her—and it had happened while she was looking at him.

Question was why?

For a second Dick panicked thinking that it had been because she'd somehow found out that he was Robin but logic shoved that thought away. That was impossible. Yet, what else could've caused such a reaction?

 _'Maybe the fact that you're standing beside Gotham's finest!'_ an annoying voice chided him. And okay, Dick would admit it wasn't every day that you saw a multi-billionaire with a random kid at his side but then again Dick wasn't some random kid. He was the ward of Bruce Wayne and practically the whole coast knew that. Surely Artemis did too—

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her whip around and whisper something to Bette; a few moments later he heard the words "Wayne" and "son" said in a questioning manner as well as the eyes of the emerald girl on him once again.

— _Or Not._

Huh? From what he could piece, Artemis hadn't known about Dick being the ward of one of the richest men in the world. Apparently she still didn't know seeing as how she thought that Dick was Bruce's biological son.

Dick thought that Artemis had already known about the whole "A billionaire adopted me" thing. And even more curious, how the heck did it could she think he and Bruce were even distantly blood-related, much less _father and son?!_ They didn't look anything alike!

Subconsciously he glanced at the man beside him. And almost choked on his saliva…

Same hair color and style! (Thanks Alfred…grrr)

Same faces! Whenever a baby was born, Dick would hear the ladies coo about how the baby had "her daddy's nose" or "her mommy's eyebrows", stuff like that. Yet he'd always thought it was sort of female thing, he could never notice any of those things. Little Johnny had little Johnny's nose…end of story!

And yet now…

Dick realized that he practically identical to Bruce. Even their eye color was the same, different shades sure, but still blue. He was a walking mini-Bruce!

Dick wrinkled his nose for the second time that evening.

Suddenly Bruce's voice startled him out of his thoughts. "Aren't you supposed to be mingling?"

Dick glared daggers at Bruce.

"You _might_ prefer that over being stampeded by the herd coming our way."

THE HYENAS! Er…crazy ladies?...they were approaching faster than a flash on a cookie rush! The daggers in Dick's eyes abruptly grew a lot sharper.

Bruce whistled softly "It was just a thought. And they will descend upon us in… a couple of seconds."

Grumbling under his breath Dick began to trudge the opposite way. The great joys of life made him distraught sometimes, heavy on the dis.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

The next, you know, about TWO HOURS, were spent sending charming smiles at every single girl in a one mile radius. He would shake their hands, smile, and "have a conversation". Mostly he just heard them blab on and on about who know who and who knows what.

He would bob his head up and down every once in awhile, playing the look that he was extremely interested in what they were saying when in reality, he was planning ways to prank Bruce.

Hmmm, how about planting a song on a never ending loop at the watchtower? Nah, been there, done that. Maybe changing the ringtone on Bruce's phone? No, he'd already done that too. He actually remembered that specific prank vividly.

Apparently Taylor Swift's Bad Blood going off in the middle of an "Extremely important business meeting" between Dawn Tech and Wayne Corp, was enough for Bruce to ground Dick for about three months from any technology unless it was related to 'extracurricular' activities. Man that had sucked! (Of course watching indignant and incredulous faces directed at Bruce during the whole 'bad blood' episode had made up for it… just a little.)

Ooooh! Inspiration suddenly dialed Dick's number with a passion and left a message: Embarrass Bruce on his next date with Selina, Diana, or Talia, whichever one came first! Or even better: set up a double date with Catwoman and Wonder Woman. Now that he would pay to see.

Waving good bye to his current girl he went on to another one…well it was more like she came to him.

"Hey! I'm Shelby." This girl was a blonde with dark brown eyes. Probably around 14 or 15. Wally would be jealous, Dick was just plain tired/annoyed.

Yet, he sent her a blinding smile and shook her hand "Dick Grayson."

She began to yap… on… and… on… and… yeah, you get the point. All the while Dick perfected his latest prank. It was going to be dubbed, _Operation: SLAP Bruce. I_ n which Dick would set up a double date with Selina and Diana and from which Bruce would end up with two twin angry red hand marks on both his cheeks. He grinned.

Shelby seemingly taking the grin as sign that Dick was enjoying what she was saying went on in full force…and Dick had to the fight the behemoth urge to bring his palm to his face—hard.

Catching something about "My daddy's gonna get me the new ePhone a month before its release" he almost grimaced but caught himself. Be-nice-to-girl…Must-be-nice-to-girl!

Stretching his mouth into a smile he nodded. Oh and just for the record, Bruce could him the new ePhone two months before its release.

Shelby finally turned to leave and Dick sent her one last charming smile before groaning soundlessly once her back was turned.

He swept his gaze around the room trying to locate Bruce and when he did, SURPRISE! He wasn't surrounded by crazy ladies! Dragging his feet, Dick made his way over to him.

"Brooooooose!" Dick began stretching his guardian's name out "I mingled, just like you asked me to, now can I please, please, pretty please with a batmobile on top, leave? Pleeeeeaaaaase?" Dick made what he hoped were puppy dog eyes, his baby blue orbs going huge and a pout adorning his features.

Bruce however just smirked, probably used to puppy faces by now, "Sure"

Dick face considerably brightened. He could leave this…wait. His eyes narrowed and he became suspicious. Bruce wasn't done yet.

"You'll just have an extra hour or two with Alfred working on your etiquette. Or maybe I should make it three hours?"

Dick immediately paled. Three hours. With Alfred. Working on etiquette?!

Dick loved Alfred - the elderly butler was practically a grandfather to him - but when it came to Etiquette, you did NOT mess with Alfred. Dick could recite every single rule by memory, and knew when to use each utensil. What type of creature needed _that_ many forks anyway?!

Long story short, Dick would rather spend three hours at the charity ball than working on his etiquette.

He mumbled out an "I'll stay" to Bruce who just smiled

"Good, because if I can't leave, then I'll do everything in my power make sure you can't either."

"Awesome" he grumbled with false cheer. Bruce aka the-best-teenager-torturer-of-all-time (who knew, it could be an official title!) just chuckled.

The pair quieted for a while; Bruce watching the party, a small smile still on his face and Dick sulking at the ground.

Dick was busying himself with thinking about how exactly he would tell Diana that Bruce wanted to go on a date with her (considering Bruce's whole "no dating, only justice" slogan). And he also needed to find out how he would get to talk to Selina without Broody B lurking over his shoulder.

Suddenly, he sense the atmosphere surrounding Bruce change.

Frowning, Dick's eyes narrowed in rigid alertness as he looked up…

… just in time to see the windows crash down.

Men covered in Black and carrying guns spouted out the shattered windows like droplets from a waterfall - dangerous and cunning droplets.

Dick subconsciously felt Bruce's hand on his shoulder since his gaze was focused on a man whom he noted the others stood respectfully (or fearfully) behind. His head was high and his shoulders were squared confidently. The leader.

Boss-man smiled and looked around "Well, Well, Well…What do we have here?" A sadistic look overtook his face and Dick had an eerie feeling that it was going to be a painful night for him.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

 ** _AN:_** Yeah well either it was an eerie feeling or it was just the feeling one gets when they realize the crazy author is a mad genius and has a not-so healthy liking for the dark and painful. MUAHAHAHA

No worries though, I also like fluff!

Till next chappie,

~LB


	2. Chapter 2

**/0\0/0\0/0\**

 **Of Boredom and Threats**

 **Chapter 2: Like Thunder in the Darkness**

Immediately, Dick sent an inquiring glance at his guardian but realized that he was already assessing the situation.

Bruce's swift eyes cast a calculating gaze across the room narrowing with each second that passed. His already grim mouth became a firm frustrating line. He locked eyes with Dick and gave a single unnoticeable shake of his head.

 _We can't_

With a sinking feeling blooming in his chest, Dick's eyes fell.

Quickly analyzing the room, he realized that Bruce was indeed right. Every single exit was guarded—even the more hidden ones. Armed men formed a perimeter around the whole room and from where he stood, Dick could see some in the balcony.

The bud feeling that had been growing in the pits of Dick's stomach became a full-fledged plant – it became nightshade and true to its name it was deadly.

Bitter bile rose in Dick's throat. There was absolutely no way Bruce and Dick would be able to get away from the party to change. Batman and Robin weren't going to able to swoop in and heroically save everyone – not today.

And Dick hated it. He was supposed to be a hero! – he was supposed to protect those who couldn't! And yet, he could do nothing. Nothing except hope – pray – that no one would get hurt.

But even Dick wasn't that naïve. At least one person was going to walk away from this scathed. He left the fact that they might not even get to walk away unsaid.

And why? Because he had to protect his secret identity – Because _Bruce_ had to protect his secret identity…his mission. And wasn't that what it all boiled down to?

It was _always_ the mission. Even if it meant that innocent blood would be shed, the mission had to go on.

And how could it possible continue if the mighty Batman was discovered? Dick's thoughts were filled with angry rancor though he knew that to some extent he was being irrational.

He did care about his secret identity and he wasn't going around blabbing to everybody that Bruce Wayne was Batman, but on the other hand, they could do something.

Dick so lost in his thoughts, almost didn't notice that the crowd had reached their climax, apparently realizing that after no bodyguards or vigilantes showed up, how dire their situation truly was.

They began to get distressed and soon began to yell and then, they just exploded.

Chaos and helplessness gripped them with an unyielding hand until a single gunshot broke the bond. With with icy chill, Dick realized that the sound had emitted from in in front of him - from a guy whose back was turned.

Said guy's voice echoed out "That was just a warning shot…the next one" he shrugged "might just hit home"

How the heck had boss-man moved so fast?

There was no time for Dick's ponderings to be answered however because at that second, boss-man turned around and his eyes stopped Dick cold. Shivers ran up his spine making his hair stand on end.

His eyes were so _so_ icy, devoid of any emotion but malice. Evil and the promise of pain radiated from him in waves piercing Dick over and over again - the tide, relentless.

A quiet and unbearable silence stretched across the room as Dick realized that the only thing standing between him and the pernicious man was Bruce.

Bruce who at the moment was holding his hands in front of him cautiously in a 'surrender' manner, and Dick hated to admit it, but weakling Bruce was _not_ working, not when Bruce seemed so muscular and broad shouldered. Not when Bruce was such a powerful man who had billions at his disposal.

"If it isn't the big man himself!" Boss-man exclaimed in a smug way.

"If you want money, I'll give you as much as you want. Just please, please don't hurt anybody" Bruce maintained an inferior face the entire time as to not appear threatening.

And Dick wished it was that easy. Wished that these men had only come for money. But he knew it wasn't so. Maybe the others had. But the leader? He hadn't.

Dick could tell that he was sadistic – that he enjoyed seeing others in pain. And that he wasn't leaving until he received his fair share of angst. Of course, in the process he'd probably take some money too.

"Hmmm" Boss-man tapped his chin with one finger as in deep thought. Then he looked back up - his eyes somehow more deadlier than before.

"I know you're 'Gotham's White Knight' and all," he made air quotations with his fingers "But," he smiled crookedly. "Forgive me if I don't believe you" his eyes seemed to glimmer with unspoken cruelty "Just to you know, make you don't go back on your word, I might need a little, oh I don't know…leverage."

And then his eyes zeroed in on Dick. Those cold and deadly eyes, so like Bruce's could be and yet not.

And that's how Dick realized he was scared. Scared for every single person at this stupid charity ball. Scared for Artemis and Bette, and heck, even Shelby. And he was also scared for himself.

Because he knew exactly what the psycho meant by leverage. So he gulped and desperately pushed his fear down.

Dimly he was aware of strong hand with a grip of stone encircling him and pushing him back behind a wall that he knew very well, where he knew he was safe.

Bruce. Bruce wasn't abandoning him, he wasn't going to allow Dick to be–

And then he saw Boss-man smirk. Almost – Almost as if he'd been hoping for that reaction. Dick's eyes widened in horror.

He saw him readjust his grip on his firearm and a single fluid motion whip Bruce across the cheek – an action that Batman would've been able to evade. An action he would've dodged.

Not Bruce Wayne though. He wouldn't – didn't – dodge... even if it meant literally handing Dick over to a maniacal psycho. And as Dick's guardian fell to his hand and knees, the safe wall was gone once again.

There was no one beside Dick. He was truly alone.

He stared from the pool of blood - Bruce's blood - making a puddle on the floor and then into the destructive eyes of the leader.

And the back again.

Fear took control of Dick body and he just stood motionless even as the leader stepped over Bruce and cornered him. Even as he was placed in a chokehold and a cold metal was pressed against his head.

However, not when other kids were grabbed and put in Dick's same position. Not when he saw Shelby being roughly put in a chokehold. Not when he saw his teammate – Artemis – having a gun placed against her temple.

No, he steeled his eyes in quiet defiance.

Yes, he was scared and yes, he could hear his very own heartbeat thrumming rapidly in his ears and _yes,_ he felt the gun on his head - the gun that with one pull of a trigger could end his life.

But, he also knew he was a hero. So he had to put the need of others in front of his – in front of everything.

That was why Robin was so different from Batman. That was why he despised the fact that Batman put the mission in front of everything else so much.

Because when he'd sworn the oath when he first became Robin, When he'd sworn that he'd protect the innocents from being hurt – families from being destroyed like his had been – he'd meant it.

He didn't value the mission above all...

. Simply. Wasn't. Him.

And so now, he pushed his fears away willing them to disappear and tried to be strong. If he couldn't help those who were innocent, then he would provide them comfort. He could provide them a beacon of light that they weren't alone in this.

Robin was light. Robin was hope. But, So was Dick Grayson.

Mask or no mask, he could still be brave.

As the leader walked towards the center of the room, he began to talk in a chirpy tone. "Now, I'm only going to say this once. My men are going to walk around with bags,"

At once, the men that weren't occupied with kids or the doors began to walk around the room with black plastic trash bags.

"You will put all – and I mean _all_ – your valuables inside the bags. Failure to do will result in, well…"

The moving of the metal currently pressed against Dick's forehead made the leader's point clear

"Well let's just say you'll have a mess to clean up" Boss-man's voice still sounded cheerful - sickeningly cheerful.

Then it did a one-eighty " _Do not make me repeat myself_ " the 'or else' even though not said, was implied.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

Dick would've loved to say that the rest of the night had gone smoothly; that no other people had gotten hurt and that the only pain was that of rich people losing their valuables.

It wouldn't have been the best option, but then again there weren't any other better options.

Naturally of course, the universe itself was again him.

Other than you know, a gun to your head being held by a very scary guy, and fear running laps around Dick's head, the night was going okay.

 _Okay_ as in no one else had gotten hurt and so far it seemed as it would stay that way.

Then Ms. Mulberry happened.

Before that, people had kind of hesitated before handing their stuff over - even with the life of their children on the line - but in the end, they obliged.

Ms. Mulberry however did not.

Dick's road downhill—at least more downhill than it was already— began when the tense and enveloping silence was suddenly butchered by a deep rumbling voice "Boss"

Boss-man turned around, Dick still in his grip. Dick for his part widened his eyes at what he saw.

Ms. Mulberry was a plump 43 year old woman who was what Bruce and Dick liked to call "a hoarder". Dick had talked to her a few times and she was really just like any other rich old lady. Greedy.

Her expression was currently defiant as she refused to give up her diamond jewelry. When the leader turned around, she glared.

"Problem dear?" Boss-man innocently asked.

Dick lip so hard he felt hints of copper. He knew that tone. He'd heard bad guys talk use it multiple times before going off and hurting somebody... badly.

 _STOP_! He mentally screamed. No! No! No!

Ms. Mulberry for her part, didn't back down; instead she stared directly back, unbending as steel. Dick would've thought her to have guts iff he hadn't spend the majority of 5 years watching rich people do practically anything for their valuables. Well, what they held valuable anyway. Not what was truly valuable.

"Do we have a fighter now?" The tone of the leader's voice still held the same false obliviousness.

No, she wasn't a fighter. Not only was she greedy, she was also single. She had no kids. The threat didn't apply to her and even if it did, Dick queasily thought that it wouldn't have made a difference.

Suddenly he felt something shift in the man holding him captive. He couldn't describe it, but his fear soared.

It was if the lady's resistance had just lit the match for something deadly.

Without warning a knife appeared in the leader's hands and became all so close to Dick's face...

And then it made contact.

The sharp blade was dragged down his cheeks and Dick grit his teeth trying desperately to not cry out. Little red droplets felt warm against his cheeks. Closing his eyes he stilled, paralyzed with fright; he wished to be anywhere but here, preferably with Bruce.

And then he felt the harsh medal digging into his throat and his breathing hitched. Tiny little blurbs of blood fell to the floor.

Slowly he opened his eyes and tried not to twitch.

The leader began to speak, the soft tone not hindering the fear in Dick.

"Did you think- Did you think that I was kidding when I said to not make me repeat myself?" A horrible pause, then "DID YOU?!"

The leader's voice was full of fury and anger and Dick winced.

Squinting, he looked at Me. Mulberry who had gone pale. When she spoke, her voice quivered "N-n-no"

"No?" The single word, said in a questioning manner, hid dozens of meanings.

The coldness in Dick's throat suddenly left. He saw the knife being pulled away and almost gaped in disbelief, his gaze transfixed upon the small slice of sharp metal. And then he saw the position of it...

His mind didn't have time to process it; all he knew was that he definitely wasn't going to be feeling the aster.

The movement was so fast, everything blurred and then it was too late. A single stab sliced his suit and suddenly an excruciating pain exploded in his shoulder. The fire began to spread consuming him, and all he heard was a pain filled scream...

"GAHHHH!"

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

 _ **AN:**_ Cliffhanger! For some.. for others.. meh, maybe not. Regardless, it's still so very fun for me! Thank you all for your support and hope you guys continue liking this story!

Till the last part,

~LB


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Boredom and Threats**

 **Chapter 3**

Throbbing pain exploded from Dick's shoulder wiping out all thoughts until the only thing remaining was the pain – the all so horrible pain that with razor sharp nails dug with a ghostly passion into Dick's very essence.

It was true that he fought bad guys practically every night. It was also true that he had braved the merciless streets of Gotham since he was nine. And it was true that he'd been beaten within an inch of his life.

And maybe, just maybe, it might've been expected that he should've been used to pain – to darkness – by now.

And yes, to some extent, that was an accurate theory because it was correct that he could endure more pain now than when he'd first started out as Robin. He could surely withstand more pain than most thirteen year-olds were able to.

He could grit his teeth, and wait it out – wait for the agony to end.

But he wasn't _used_ to it.

Hurt wasn't something you could get used to. No matter how much Bruce prepared him and tried to make him stronger, the only thing accomplished was Dick being able to brace himself better. And bracing simply wasn't the same as immunity.

The tense and agonizing waves would always come as a surprise – a fresh torment just waiting to spring. Dully through his haze, Dick heard the boss begin to speak to the woman.

"The longer you take to get those freaking stones off your body, the longer I will dig this knife into Wayne's brat."

And then the stained dagger began to be harshly wrenched. It began to move around Dick's shoulder spewing venom everywhere it went.

The semi-clean cut became jagged and suddenly everything went red; crimson became the only thing Dick saw. The waves beat upon his head and every time he tried to stand they would crash down on him—mercy an unrealistic word to them.

Crises began to escape him…

He wanted Bruce.

Bruce, the man who was always a pillar beside Dick to help him when he fell. Who regardless of the times Dick tripped, never let go – the one who helped Dick spread his wings and glide.

And even those troubling times, when Dick would begin to think that his wings were permanently clipped, hope would rise.

Bruce was hope, but now it seemed like hope had vanished. Evaporated like water on a sunny day; except, that the only problem with the analogy was that today wasn't sunny.

Bruce wasn't here. He had another mission to worry about.

Dick could hope – wish – all he wanted, but the mission would always going be more important to Bruce. The mission was Bruce's sole purpose for living. It wasn't to say that Bruce didn't have people he cared about because he did: friends and teammates, Alfred.

But truly love? Or willing to save even at the cost of the precious mission? Someone who Bruce would rather save than the world?

No one…

…not even Dick.

The mission would always be more important to Bruce.

It was like saying the sky was blue.

Always

...The tears descended down, all his pent up emotions mixing and swishing in the chaos.

The salt crashed onto the blood on Dick's cheeks and he winced at the sting – the acrid sting that reminded him that things weren't going to get better.

And why should they? The world was unfair and didn't care about one lost boy.

The one person who Dick thought would protect him from the world's cruelty wasn't coming...

The one person who Dick thought if he had at his side, the world could throw anything at him and he would persevere… he wasn't coming!

Yet, without permission, and not caring what logic was telling it, that single soft almost nonexistent word slipped out of Dick's mouth

" _Dad_ "

It was a barely above a whisper—really only mouthed.

Numbness began encasing his whole being and he embraced it. His cries quieted down into nothingness and his head lowered in defeat.

The world had won. He'd tried to fight, but in the end, it'd been in vain.

After his parents had passed away, he'd locked himself away and just given in, thinking that everything was lost. With a tattered heart, he'd surrendered. He had thought he'd let the world win.

He hadn't realized that it had only been a battle, however, not the war that was lost.

There had been more inside of him, more strength and power possible in him than he'd ever realized.

Dick was a fighter.

And with Bruce's help, he'd begun to fight and take back what was rightfully his. Together, he and Bruce had pushed back the enemy further and further.

And throughout all the battles, one specific memory pulsed brightly in Dick's head. A precious memory in which Bruce had promised to keep Dick safe.

/Flashback/

With one hand on his shoulder, and his knees on the mahogany ground, Bruce had looked at Dick right in the eye

"I won't let anything happen to you, not ever again. You'll be safe."

Big blue eyes had looked up at him with such innocent astonishment. "Promise?" Dick's voice had been so hesitant to hope.

Pulling him into a fierce hug, Bruce had whispered "Promise"

And Bruce had said it with such great confidence, that 8 year-old Dick believed him.

With all the strength his little hands could manage, Dick had squeezed Bruce for all he was worth and for the first time since he'd seen his parents fall to their deaths, he'd felt safe.

Promise

/Flashback End/

Dick had fought on forward, refusing for his light to extinguish. Even when he tumbled, tripped and fell down flat on his face, he'd kept on trudging onward, but now, he just couldn't

And so he let the enemy win…he surrendered.

"Done" Mr. Mulberry croaked hoarsely.

"Good" Dick heard Boos-man croon before a blood red knife was yanked out of his shoulder. Dick felt warmth seep through his tux and onto the floor like a red waterfall of destruction.

It stung but he barely flinched. His eyes were dull, devoid of their usual hopeful light.

He vaguely noted that Boss Man was taking the floor once again. "Now that our… issue…nhad been solved, will y'all please resume to you generous giving?"

Painfully, Dick tried to focus his eyes as much as he could. Maybe he was too far down to be saved, but these people were still innocent.

Even if Dick had given up to himself – even if he'd surrendered to himself – he wasn't turning his back on the people. Maybe he could do nothing to save them, but that under no means meant he didn't care.

Thankfully, no one even hesitated before throwing in their lot with the others. Dick sighed gratefully and once again returned to his state of numbness.

No one else was going to get hurt today. Everyone would be fine if only a little less rich.

Everyone except him...

The hard lump in his throat he'd been trying to diminish began growing at a rapid rate but he forced it down. He'd already broken down once. It wasn't happening again.

That's when the lights began to flicker.

 _Once_ …Dick moved his eyes up in surprise. Maybe Bruce?

But that couldn't be possible.

 _Twice_ …He wasn't getting his hopes up…not ever again. The people however were a completely different story. They looked restless and hope was sure as heck entering their faces.

 _Thrice_...Like an incantation, Dick was mentally repeating not to hope. If he hoped, his hopes would surely crash and burn.

The lights went totally off and the population was cast into utter darkness.

Darkness…something in which Dick should've felt at home in. But that was when Batman was with him. Dick welcomed darkness because Batman was darkness and Batman was safe.

But, this darkness wasn't carrying a Giant Bat with it. Batman wasn't at Dick's side.

So the dark affected Dick like it would any person. It left him feeling vulnerable, disoriented, and scared—terrified.

As soon as the lights were out, gunshots and screams filled every inch of the air. They were constant, one after another.

And suddenly the harsh vile hand around Dick was tightening and stars were flying around his eyes yet again. Blindly, he was roughly moved.

Through the pain-filled stars threatening to overcome his mind, one thought was clear. He was still in Boss-man's possession. He wasn't being saved. He was being dragged away from salvation whatever the salvation was.

Then as terrifyingly quickly as it had begun, the havoc stopped. The gunshots and screams were silenced. The lights flickered back on, though dimmer than before.

As Dick's pupils adjusted, he realized that he'd been right not to let his hopes climb.

He saw not Batman, but police. He wasn't necessarily ungrateful… just disappointed.

Bruce hadn't come to save him, Police had.

Then reality sunk in. Even Police hadn't saved him…Dick was still in the clutches of a sadistic man. The task of breathing was suddenly a lot harder…

Dick couldn't describe the feeling but he somehow knew that Boss-man had sensed his distress.

Without warning, A gunshot sliced the world open.

"Hold it!" Boss-man's commanding voice cut through the air with the same power that his gunshot possessed.

Dick felt himself beginning to tremble.

"No one is going anywhere," The man continued "Except me" Using his head he pointed at Dick "and him"

Dick's tremors were increasing at an alarming rate

Boss-man cocked his head at the Gotham PD "And if that doesn't happen, Wayne's Brat is going to have his head blown off." the gun was twitching near Dick's head "So, I'd suggest you let me pass."

No.

No!

NO!

PLEASE… _no_

Dick preferred to be shot than to be taken by this– this– person. A shot got things done quickly, this man would not. And he would get things done.

Trembling, Dick looked at Commissioner Gordon who had his eyes locked with Boss-man's. Then they lowered.

No…

With a regretful glance he waved at his men to back down. His officers began hesitantly lowering their weapons.

No!

Dick could just feel the man grin his maniacal grin. "Thank you!" Boss-man exclaimed sarcastically. From the corner of his eye, Dick somewhat hazily saw him reach for a bag that was still full of belongings.

Then Dick felt the man's crazed eyes on him.

Dick bit his tongue so hard that he tasted copper while Boss-man simply shrugged "Guess I won't need the bag, all I'll need will be the daddy" his voice was full of scorn as he said the last word.

"What did Wayne say?" The man cheekily asked "Don't hurt anybody was it? Hmmm, well get this message: Pay up and your kid won't get hurt… much"

He beamed and began to stride towards the doors.

Meanwhile, the lump in Dick's throat was suddenly not a lump anymore. It was a ball the size of a football stadium. How was it possible for a human body to feel this scared?

Oh God, he was terrified

Silent tears began overflowing his dam. As the leader neared the exit, Dick looked at the faces surrounding him.

He saw Artemis, the green archer looking hopelessly lost.

He saw Ms. Mulberry who wouldn't even raise her face.

He saw Shelby who looked petrified.

But he didn't see Bruce.

With renewed fear, Dick realized that today was probably the last time he ever got to see Bruce. Because he knew, he knew, even if Bruce paid the ransom, The leader wouldn't give Dick back.

His shoulder throbbed with agony, his heart pumped fear into his veins, his eyes saw hopelessness, he felt lost, abandoned, and hollow, he tasted copper mixed with fear and he heard…he heard…he heard…a…a

CLANG!

What?!

The heavy burden of the leader was suddenly being lifted off him and Dick was falling drifflessly…

Falling…

Knees buckling…

Heart racing…

Body limp…

Falling...

Straight into a pair of strong waiting arms. Warm arms that wrapped around him tightly as if planning to never let go...arms that felt safe...arms in which he felt hope...

Bruce...

And suddenly it all made sense. The clang, and...the silver platter which lay only a few feet away, the unconscious leader at their feet.

Bruce had freaking snuck up behind the boss-man and whacked him in the head (very effectively knocking the man out) with one of Alfred's polished silver platters.

 _A_ _serving_ _platter!_

Bruce had knocked the man out cold...with a tray...a feat that required some pretty impressive strength and some more than decent stealth skills.

Bruce had used the Strength and Stealth of Batman...all to save Dick.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Dick held onto Bruce with a grip of iron for dear life as he let the dam come totally undone. He let himself tremble and shake without a care in the world. His tears rained down splattering into drops of nothingness.

All the while Bruce held him tight and murmured words of comfort gently rubbing his back. Sprawled on the floor and battered both emotionally and physically, Dick felt...safe.

A rock was standing beside him again, protecting and shielding him. Keeping him safe and secure guarded from any more horrors.

He felt hope - light - set ablaze in him once more. He hadn't lost the war...far from it.

A small smile teasing his face, Dick was lulled to sleep by Bruce's steady heartbeat - a firm reminder that Dick wasn't alone.

That Batman would always save his Robin. That the dynamic duo had a bond that nothing living or dead, could break.

Batman and Robin existed to save the world and each other.

Because.

that was just.

what they did.

After some minutes that seemed mere seconds to Dick, he felt an unknown presence tugging at him. Blearily, he opened his eyes. Through tiny slits, he saw a paramedic holding some bandages and disinfectant.

She was also prying at Dick's fingers. Through his sluggish mind, Dick noticed that said fingers had a vice like hold on something. Something strong and sturdy. Something in which Dick felt safe.

Bruce!

Dick was suddenly blinking his cerulean blue eyes rapidly. This lady was trying to get Dick to release Bruce!

Dick tightened his grip making it stronger than metal.

Whipping his face around he buried his head into Bruce's chest faintly noticing that while they were still on the floor and in the same spot, Boss-man was gone.

He shook his head swiftly, whimpering just slightly. She couldn't make him let go of Bruce!

The reason was simple. She wasn't safe. Bruce was.

Dick heard her intake a small breath "Uh...Mr. Wayne?" Dick didn't need to look at her to sense the questioning look in her eyes.

Dick felt Bruce send her a glare...a mild one. "I think Dick should be fine for for now. We actually have a family doctor who I have already notified and will come by later."

Yup, Dick definitely didn't need to look at Bruce to know that he was basically telling the Paramedic to move on and that the topic wasn't up for discussion...period.

Oh and his glare also increased a couple of notches...just for an extra boost...probably.

Without meaning to, Dick felt the corners of his mouth lift slightly.

Bruce.

After a few moments, Dick heard the paramedic get up and leave, so he finally detached his face from Bruce's chest to look up at him.

For the first to me since the events of the night, their eyes met. Sky blue eyes locked with dark azure ones and conveyed all that needed to be said without a single word spoken out loud.

Dick had learned to read Bruce's eyes like an open book. There were those few times when he couldn't tell jack about what was on Bruce's mind; today however wasn't the case.

Bruce's dark blue orbs were like a target. The outermost ring and largest was lined with firm anger and the promise of pain to probably a certain maniacal man. The middle ring was filled with worry and maybe a tinge of regret? Regret at not being able to fully prevent Dick from getting hurt tonight.

The center ring - the Bullseye - though, had damp relief mixed with a feeling Dick could rarely tell Bruce was feeling - happiness.

The longer Dick looked at Bruce, the faster both of the outer rings started fading. The anger remained but more toned down and taking up less space than before. The worry eased, but the regret was more stubborn than a mule.

Dick made his eyes bold telling Bruce in a way only he could, to stop feeling bad. Maybe, Bruce could've done more and maybe it could've been sooner, but maybes didn't matter right now. What mattered was that in the end, Bruce had save Dick...just like he always had and always would.

Slowly, Bruce's eyes began getting consumed by the center ring, precariously filling with happiness - happiness that Dick was alive. And that fact alone, made Dick the happiest kid in the world.

Dick sent him a lopsided smile to which Bruce returned.

Sighing, Dick felt his eyes getting heavy and lulled by the security he felt, felt himself drifting off. Off into wonderland.

On the verge of unconsciousness, one small practically non-existent word gracefully flew off the tip of his tongue slipping into the outer world.

As soon as the word was out, Dick became submerged in unconsciousness, a small smile still grazing his face and making him look peaceful.

Bruce however, was a different story. His eyes were wide in shock and he was speechless for one the few times in his life. Had he heard Dick right? But...it couldn't be.

Did Dick really think that high of him? Even after Bruce had practically allowed him to be caused so much pain? Even after tonight?

If the iron grip Dick even in his sleep had in Bruce's dress shirt was anything to go by, then Bruce guessed that it was true.

But, he sure as heck knew that he didn't deserve it.

He didn't deserve a bright blue eyed 13 year old boy who had so much light and hope in him, who deserved so much more than what Bruce could offer, who deserved an actual family who could rebuttal the same care...the same love that this kid offered...

Bruce didn't deserve Dick calling him...

"Daddy"

But he had it anyway. He had the love of a boy who meant the world to him...and maybe just maybe that same boy had the closest thing Bruce would ever feel to love too.

Bruce squeezed Dick tighter and let his face rest on Dick's soft ebony locks for a few seconds.

He then proceeded to get up - still holding onto his precious burden - and began his trudge upstairs, while remembering one promise he'd made to an eight year old lost and lonely boy.

A promise to keep him safe.

And although Bruce knew that in this line of work, it was inevitable to not get hurt, he also knew another thing.

He knew that he was going to keep his son safe to the best of his ability.

Because that was just what a father did.

 _Promise_

* * *

 **AN: *wipes tear*** Aaawwww! Ahem. Anywho,this is once again a three shot (it used to have an alternative ending attached to it) Someone recommended that I make a new story for my alternative ending. Therefore, if you want to read the darker, alternative ending to OBT, read "Of Escape and Recovery"

It will also however be able to be a stand alone since I will give a sort of background in the context of the story. Expect an update for that soon. As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this story (:

~LB


End file.
